Colours of the Moon
by Kerrymdb
Summary: A variety of RemusTonks oneshots. There will be something to please everyone for every phase of the moon. Next, late into the reception celebrating Remus and Tonks’ marriage, Harry and company become curious on how the romance might have begun.
1. Opening Doors

**A/N - I'm going to start posting some of my Remus/Tonks one-shots. I'll be posting them all in this story, as opposed to numerous one-shots. There will be a variety of genres. Something for everyone!**

**This first oneshot was written for the January rtchallenge over at livejournal. The prompt was "A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on." – Winston Churchill**

* * *

**Opening Doors **

Nymphadora Tonks sighed, and wondered again how she could have actually ended up in this position. How she somehow managed to be lying on the dining room table in the formal dining room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, with a half-naked Severus Snape on top of her.

A half-naked Severus Snape who was currently passed out.

To be fair, he did warn her that this might happen. The passing out part, not the lying on top of her half-naked part.

A second sigh blew past her lips and she briefly wondered if it would hurt him too much if she simply pushed him off of her and let him fall to the floor. A very satisfying visual went along with that thought, repayment for all the years he tormented her at Hogwarts.

_"Rennervate,"_ Tonks said, staring at him. It didn't work. Then again, her wand had been knocked to the ground when he fell on top of her. Her wand hand was currently pinned between her and Snape.

"This is all Hestia's fault," she muttered angrily. Tonks had been talking to Hestia and Kingsley in the hallway before the Order meeting started when Snape let himself into Headquarters, still wearing his Death Eater robes.

Snape had looked uneasy and instead of going into the parlor, where the meeting was going to be held, he went into the dining room, closing the thick mahogany doors behind him.

Immediately, they had been worried. There hadn't been a superior look or sarcastic comment out of the man. When five minutes had passed and he still hadn't come out of the dining room, Hestia asked in that wispy voice of hers if someone should go check on him. And in the conversation that followed, Tonks had been volunteered to check on him.

There had been no answer to her knock. That was when she really had started to worry. Even as much as she disliked him, Tonks knew how important he was to the Order and certainly didn't wish him bodily harm. Or at least permanent bodily harm.

Tonks had opened the heavy dining room doors to see Snape, robe off and trousers around his ankles, attending to a nasty cut on his thigh. She had started to leave but then he told her that he required her assistance.

It had taken countless questions, but apparently Snape had been hit with a couple of different Hexes at the Death Eater meeting, one which caused the wound on his leg.

Using the Healing training she received as an Auror, she had cleaned the wound and started to wrap it as well. After the meeting, he could go to Hogwarts were Madame Pomfrey would Heal it completely.

But then Snape had told her that he took a pain killing potion that could cause him to pass out. That had been seconds before he actually passed out.

On top of her.

On the bloody dining room table.

_"Rennervate," _she said again, concentrating as hard as she could.

The doors of the dining room opened and Tonks shouted out, wanting to get help. But then they immediately closed again.

"Bollocks," Tonks muttered. "That's it, Snape. Only men I really fancy get to be in this position and I'm sure it won't surprise you when I say that you are not one of them."

She paused, dwelling momentarily on the bloke that she did currently fancy enough to want on top of her on a dining room table. For almost a month now, she and Remus Lupin had been flirting shamelessly. She kept hoping and hoping he would ask her for a date, a dinner, a drink, even, but so far, nothing doing.

Back to business, with her free hand, Tonks grabbed Snape by the shoulders and with considerable difficulty, rolled over to her side. Snape continued to roll, but Tonks grabbed him by his shirt in time.

A moment later, she was sitting up, still holding Snape by the shirt to keep him balanced on the table.

Now that her wand hand was free, she could summon her wand. i "Accio /i wand," Tonks said confidently. One second later, Tonks' wand was in her hand.

_"Rennervate,"_ she said again, pointing her wand at his temple. Snape stirred immediately and groggily sat up.

Tonks jumped up off of the table and reached out to steady him when he seemed to be close to teetering off of the table. He then seemed to realize that he was half naked in front of her and grabbed his robe to cover up.

"I'm going to assume you're fine now," Tonks said, trying not to smile at his obvious discomfort.

"An accurate assumption, Nymphadora," Snape sneered, though the tone wasn't nearly as biting as she was sure he intended. He still must be feeling the effects to the pain potion.

"The meeting's probably started and I'm sure everyone wants to know what happened at your meeting," Tonks told him, backing up towards the doorway. She was enjoying Snape's discomfort far too much to leave the dining room quickly.

The moment she closed the door behind her, Tonks had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Then composing herself, Tonks walked into the parlor, where the meeting hadn't quite started yet.

When she entered, Tonks noticed that everyone in the room seemed to be staring at her. "Wotcher," Tonks told the room as she walked across to take her customary position next to Sirius. Remus wasn't here yet; he must still be trying to recruit.

People were whispering. Whispering and staring at her. What in Merlin's name was going on? "Sirius, why is everyone-"

But she was cut off when Professor Dumbledore and Snape entered the room. The Headmaster started speaking right away. While he talked, Sirius leaned over and whispered, "Naughty girl," in Tonks' ear.

"What?" she hissed.

Sirius just looked innocent and focused his attention on the Headmaster.

The meeting was odd. That was the only way to describe. The highpoint was when Hestia Jones burst into giggles as Snape gave his report. Tonks knew he was fine when the withering glare he gave Hestia stopped her laughter at once.

Once the meeting ended, the room emptied much more quickly than usual. Tonks stayed where she was, wanting to get some answers from Sirius.

"What's going on?" asked Tonks when the room was empty.

"Tonksy," Sirius said with a slight slur. "I didn't know you had it in you. I mean, the miserable git had needed a decent shag for years, I just didn't think it would be you to give it to him."

"What?" demanded Tonks. "What are you talking about?"

"Hestia saw you and Snivellus shagging on the dining room table," said Sirius.

"Who's sleeping with Snape?" asked Remus curiously, as he walked into the parlor, still wearing his overcoat.

Tonks froze. Of course this was exactly when Remus would get to the meeting. Merlin, she didn't want him to hear this awful lie!

"Apparently Tonks is," Sirius said accusingly. Tonks' face fell, crushed that Sirius spoke before she could.

"You're sleeping with Severus, Nymphadora?" Remus asked softly, a hurt expression crossing his face.

All Tonks could do is bury her face in her hands to keep herself from screaming, crying or laughing. She wasn't sure which might help the situation. So she ended up doing a combination of all three.

"I'm. Not. Sleeping. With. Snape!" she yelled.

"But Hestia saw you-"

"Snape was passed out, Sirius," Tonks said with frustration. "Use your head. You heard what happened to him at the meeting. Do you think you'd be up for a shag if you'd been hit with that many Hexes?"

Sirius suddenly looked thoughtful, as if he was truly trying to figure it out. "No, probably not," he said finally.

"Did Hestia tell everyone?" asked Tonks. "Does everyone think I'm sleeping with Snape?"

"Well, you know how we all gossip about each other…"

Tonks looked up and caught Remus' eye. "I'm not sleeping with Snape, Remus," she said quietly.

He smiled and Tonks knew at once that he believed her. "Sirius, why don't you go down to the kitchen and start restoring Tonks' honor?" asked Remus.

"Sorry, Tonksy," muttered Sirius as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tonks put her hand to her cheek and knew the best thing to do was simply laugh. So that's what she did. Remus came over and sat next to her.

"If Snape found out about the rumor, I think he'd be more horrified than I was," she chuckled.

"So what caused the rumor?" Remus asked curiously.

She quickly ran through the events that led up to Snape being half-naked on top of her and much to her relief, Remus laughed with her.

"All I was trying to do was help," Tonks sighed.

"No good deed goes unpunished," Remus commented. He then softly added, "Nymphadora…"

Tonks looked up, her breath hitching slightly in her throat. "Yes, Remus?" she asked. He was looking at her with an expression she hadn't seen before. There seemed to be excitement and fearfulness mixed together.

"I think I'm going to end up owing Severus a favour," Remus said, leaning in towards her slightly. "All this business made me think."

"Thinking is always good," teased Tonks, gazing at Remus with what she hoped wasn't too silly a look. Could this finally be the moment that she had waited so long for? "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Remus smiled. "Us."

"I like to think about that, too," Tonks admitted shyly.

Slowly, he took her hand in his and gave her a heartbreakingly lovely smile. "Do you suppose we should do more than just think?" he asked.

Tonks didn't bother to answer with words. She leaned forward and captured his lips between hers. Almost immediately, Remus let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close.

They kissed for what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a few minutes when the parlor door burst open.

"Tonks, I'm so sorry-" It was Hestia, looking at both Tonks and Remus with their arms still around each other. "Oh."

She immediately closed the door behind her and listening carefully, Tonks could hear the footstep clamoring back down to the kitchen.

"You realise that she's going to tell everyone what she just saw," said Remus conversationally as he kissed her neck.

"Let her," Tonks laughed. "This is something I don't care if everyone knows about."

Tonks knew by the way Remus kissed her then that he thoroughly agreed.


	2. Letters

**A/N - Next up,_ Letters_, written for the Lover's Moon Challenge over at metamorfic moon community at Livejournal. The prompts was 'Too Much.' **

* * *

**Letters **

Remus Lupin stooped over his desk and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced over what he had written.

_Dearest Gladys,_

_On this Valentine's Day, I wish to take this moment to let you know how dear you are to my heart. Your letters have sustained me through my darkest hours. Now, as I travel the road to recovery, your continued support means more than ever._

_Yours in Admiration,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_P.S. I was most distressed to hear of your beloved poodle's illness. My thoughts are with you through this most trying of times. _

A knock on the door caused Remus to look up. There was Lockhart, dressed in pale lilac robes. "Lupin, once you finish responding to those letters, another stack just arrived."

"Mister Lockhart, you said I could leave at seven," Remus said at once, looking at the clock on the wall that now showed eight. "My wife is waiting for me at home."

"Then she'll just have to wait, Lupin. I need you to finish these letters tonight," Lockhart told him. "I have a party to attend. Lock up when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Remus mumbled.

He watched Lockhart leave the room and with a sigh, threw down his quill in frustration. It would take hours to finish responding to these letters. And Tonks would be at home, waiting for him, so they could celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a married couple.

But at the same time, he did feel some gratitude towards Lockhart for being willing to hire him in the first place. Lockhart was somewhat of a medical miracle, as no one expected him to ever recover his memory. Instead of going back to his old life of exploiting witches and wizards for his own profit, Lockhart realized his lifelong dream, and started Lockhart Hair Care Products. Remus was Lockhart's personal assistant, and spent a great deal of time reading and answering his fan mail.

Remus briefly wondered if he could charm his quill to answer all of the letters for him, but he knew that was impossible. Instead, he headed to the fireplace to tell Tonks not to expect him for a while.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Remus saw that it was now eleven o'clock at night. Thankfully, there was only one letter left and then he could get home and celebrate what was left of Valentine's Day. He picked up the letter and read:

_Dear Mister Lockhart,_

_You probably don't remember me, but almost seven years ago, right after I graduated Hogwarts, I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron. I was the witch with the pink hair and the Weird Sisters t-shirt. I sometimes wonder if you ever think back on that conversation. It's one that I'll remember forever. /i_

_Remus paused in his reading for a moment after glancing at the signature. Tonks sent Gilderoy bloody Lockhart a Valentine's Day card. He could hardly believe that she, of all women, would have fallen under Lockhart's spell. Remus never mentioned to Tonks that one of his responsibilities was answering Lockhart's fan mail. She would have no idea that her husband would be the one reading this._

_i You see, that one conversation changed my entire life. I told you that I had been accepted into the Auror training program, but was thinking of following the Weird Sisters on their European tour for a year instead._

_You told me that Europe was a brilliant idea because witches simply don't make good Aurors. I then proceeded to throw my drink in your face. _

The constriction in his chest seemed to be easing. This seemed much more like a letter Tonks would have written.

_I had actually already written the letter to the Auror training program, turning down their offer. That was, until we talked. That very moment, I knew I was destined to be an Auror._

_A year after training ended, I was asked to join the Order of the Phoenix, where I met the man who would become my husband, a man I simply can't envision life without. Everything I have, my husband, my career, my friends, in some odd way, I owe to you. I just wanted to thank you and to let you know that I will certainly be buying products from your new hair care line._

_Cheers!_

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin _

Remus sucked gently on the end of his quill, trying to figure out exactly what to write. With a flourish Lockhart himself would have been proud, he placed his quill on a fresh piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dearest Nymphadora,_

_One of the greatest joys in my life is to know that I have helped change the life of one of my admirers. So I'm sure you can imagine my delight upon reading your letter. However, do not thank me for the gifts in your life._

_A weaker witch might have agreed to my ill-advised comments and gone to Europe. You made the choice to fight. Not I. Also, as a believer in fate, if you had gone to Europe, somehow, you still would have met and fallen in love with your husband, just in a different way._

_From your last name, I wonder if you are married to Remus Lupin, my trusted employee? If you are, I know how loved you are by the way Lupin's face lights up when he talks of you._

_And on this Valentine's Day I wish you all the love and happiness in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_P.S. The robe you ruined by throwing that drink cost seventeen galleons. I will gladly accept compensation in either galleons or a draft from Gringotts. _

As quickly as Remus could, he posted the owl and watched it fly through the window towards their small apartment in Diagon Alley.

Grabbing his cloak, Remus hurried to lock up. Now he just had to beat the owl home so he could enjoy her reaction to the letter, not to mention the forty-seven minutes left of Valentine's Day.


	3. The Witches of Salem

**A/N - After two light-hearted pieces, it's time for some angst. If you are sensitive to issues regarding pregnancy, I respectfully ask that you use your judgment before reading. This was written for the Half Moon Rising Challenge at the metamorfic moon community over at livejournal. The prompts were Waddiwasi, Salem, A day of cold and Angst**

* * *

**The Witches of Salem**

Remus is staring at me. Without looking behind me, I can feel his eyes boring into my back. I can even picture the expression on his face in my head. A mixture of longing and concern, the only way he has looked at me for the past ten months.

I softly pound my fist on the hotel counter, knowing it will do me no good. I turn and look at Remus. "They don't have our reservation," I say. It is a sign. A mistake. We should leave right now.

"Serves us right for trusting Dung with a recommendation for a hotel, Nymphadora," Remus says dryly.

I force myself to give Remus a half-hearted smile. But a smile is not what he wants. He wants me to cringe, to narrow my eyes and to yell at him for calling me by first name. The woman he married would have done that. The woman he married would have playfully teased him, demanded that he take that back and call her by her proper name, 'Tonks.'

That woman has disappeared.

"We were trying to save money," I mutter under my breath. The hotel is now sold out. Remus and I have come to Salem during its busiest time of the year, Halloween. The only other wizarding hotel in Salem costs more per night than the spending money we allowed ourselves for the entire weekend.

"We could always go back to London," I say wistfully. Being in Salem has disrupted my routine, which is exactly what Remus wants to do, why he has spent the last three months convincing me that we need this mini-break. A chance to get away, a chance to start over.

"Why don't we stay at a Muggle hotel?" Remus asks, putting his arm around my shoulder. I pull away. He doesn't reach for me again.

He is trying so hard to help me. I want to let him. I know that I am being selfish. But every time I try to ask for help, I clam up. The words die on the tip of my tongue. And it's not fair. He is going through the same grief I am. And I am not there, not capable to help him in any sense of the word.

I take a deep breath. "Sure," I say and Remus' face becomes alive. I remember when his face always looked like that. And then I feel guilty again, knowing it is because of me why it isn't always now.

It takes us an hour to find a nearby Muggle hotel. It is an ugly, modern block of hotel rooms. When we get to our room, Remus holds the door open for me and I remember our wedding night, only fourteen months ago. He had picked me up, walked slowly over the threshold, calling me "Mrs. Lupin," and then practically ran to the bed, where we couldn't take our clothes off fast enough. We had everything then.

* * *

_Hand in hand, Tonks and Remus walked into St. Mungo's. There had been a full moon the night before, so Remus was exhausted, but he refused her pleas of staying home and getting some rest. But he wasn't so tired that it stopped them from acting like a couple of teenagers when they realized they were alone in the elevator. _

_They were breathless when the doors opened on their floor. Tonks had to take a second to adjust her shirt while Remus smirked. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," she said, rolling her eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. _

_She was huge by then, eight months pregnant. Only one more month until the princess joined them in their castle. Cassiopeia. Cassie, for short._

_They argued endlessly over names once they knew the baby was a girl. Using Tonks' first name as an example, Remus wanted something short and sweet. Jean was his first choice, after his grandmother. _

_Tonks wanted to continue the Black tradition of naming children after stars or constellations. By then she was the only surviving member of the Black family, and thought it was a lovely tradition. Remus was wary. But in the end, he gave in._

* * *

Remus starts unpacking our shared suitcase, even though we're only going to be here for two nights. I simply sit in an overstuffed chair that looks out towards the Atlantic Ocean, my knees hugged tightly to my chest. 

He asks me what I want to do today.

I consider the question. What I want to do is not an option. I want to delve underneath the covers and lock out the world. I want to forget. But I am determined to make an effort. For Remus. He deserves so much more than I am currently able to give him. But I will give him what I can.

"What are my choices?" I ask lightly. I don't recognize the voice. It is a voice I hadn't used in ten months.

The room is freezing. And I'm not sure how to work the Muggle heaters and I don't want to risk using magic in a Muggle hotel. Remus must have seen me shiver, and places his jacket over me. He sits on the arm of the chair, also looking out the window.

"I was thinking we could walk around for a bit, get to know the area," Remus says, running his hand through his sandy fringe. "Grab some dinner in Salem's Diagon Alley. Then if we want to stay out, we can. Or if we'd rather come back here, we can do that, too."

"What's their Diagon Alley called?" I ask suddenly.

Remus looks pleased. I hadn't shown any interest in this trip, with the exception of agreeing to go, and now I'm asking questions. A breakthrough, he is most likely thinking.

"Pickering Square," he answers, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you want to leave now?" I ask. Remus nods. We both stand up. I glance at myself in the mirror. I look worse than I did at any point that one year, the year Remus was underground. My hair is brown and lank and in a desperate need of a trim. I take it out of the ponytail it's in and push the hair behind my ears. Not satisfied, I put it back up in a ponytail, and whisper a hair cleaning spell.

I pull on bright purple jumper over my Weird Sisters T-shirt. Remus puts on his army green corduroy jacket over his navy blue collared shirt. We leave the room, double checking to make sure we have the Muggle keys with us.

We go outside. The air is crisp and already I can feel my cheeks turning red from the cold. Ten months ago, I would have demanded Remus put his arm around me so I could steal some of his body warmth. Today I simply cross my arms over my chest and walk faster.

Salem is beautiful. It feels like you're walking in the past. The buildings are well maintained and I can almost see the people hundreds of years ago living in them.

I say as much to Remus, who simply smiles at me. A silence falls between us. The silence is what hurts the most. Ten months ago every silence would have been filled easily. We never would run out of things to talk about, joke about, laugh about. Today I can't think of a single thing to say to my husband.

* * *

_The Healer Assistants always smiled at them when they walked into the office. Maybe because at first glance, they were such an unlikely pair. Studious Remus with his pink haired bride. But a year after the war was over, they certainly weren't the only unlikely pair. Who would have ever put Mad-Eye with Professor McGonagall? Everyone expected Hermione to end up with a Weasley. However, no one could quite believe that it was George and not Ron. _

_They were ushered into the small Healer's office and once alone, again acted like teenagers. Remus' reasoning was that there would be no time for that once the baby was born. _

_The door opened and they jumped apart. Either they were very nonchalant about everything or the Healer simply ignored what they had been up to. She asked the usual questions, but Tonks had a first time answer for her. _

"_Cassie hasn't really moved in the last day or so," Tonks said casually. She wasn't worried. She had read in 'The New Witch's Guide to Pregnancy,' that when there is less room in the womb, the less the baby can move. _

"_Let's take a look," the Healer said quietly, her wand out. _

_Remus sat next to her, his arm flung loosely around her shoulder. This was her favorite part of the exam, listening for the heartbeat. Hearing that little heartbeat made everything seem real to her._ _ Knowing that someone decided that they were lucky enough to get to have a baby of their very own._

* * *

We stop at a large park called Salem Willows. There is a Muggle amusement park at one end, a large pier on the other. It is exactly the type of place we would have loved ten months ago. 

"Skee ball?" Remus asks hopefully.

"Maybe later," I say distractedly. I walk towards the park, where I am mesmerized by a pageantry of colors. Remus hurries after me. He must have seen what was in the park and didn't want me to keep walking.

Children are everywhere, all dressed up in colorful Halloween costumes. Normally this is about the time when I tear up and try to find the nearest ladies room. But somehow…I want to see.

There are pirates and comic book heroes and princesses and countless other costumes. I walk down to a grassy area that's on a slope. I sit Indian style on a pile of red and orange leaves, not noticing the dampness underneath me.

I sit and watch the children laughing and playing. There are older kids, maybe eleven or twelve, old enough to consider the procession lame, but young enough to still want to be included. There are toddlers holding onto their parent's hands.

For the first time in ten months I look at parents with their children and do not feel a wild stab of jealousy.

* * *

_Tonks didn't like the look on the Healer's face, not one bit. Remus' arm left her shoulder and instead gripped her hand tightly. She kept poking and proding Tonks' belly. _

"_Is everything alright?" Remus asked tentatively. Tonks wanted to slap him the moment the words came out of his mouth. Of course everything was alright! Cassie was simply tired. It was hard work, growing and developing like she was. He shouldn't suggest otherwise…_

_The Healer sat down across from us, her face troubled. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "There's no easy way to say this, but the child is stillborn."_

* * *

I didn't notice when Remus sat down next to me. He's looking at the children, too. 

A little girl runs up to us. She is dressed as Glinda, the Good Witch. She is no more than four years old. "Hello," she says shyly.

I wonder where her parents are and why they allow her to talk to strangers. I nod back at the girl, not willing to enter into a conversation with a four year old.

"I like your hair," she says, her face lighting up. My hand automatically goes back to touch it. It's still in the ponytail. I look at Remus, insisting on answers. He smiles and for a moment, it is ten months ago. I had forgotten that I had the power to make him smile at me like I was the only person in the world.

He reaches out, hesitantly. It had been six months since we really have touched, since that horrible night when we tried to make love for the first since before. It ended in tears for both of us, neither of us ready. We haven't tried again since. His hand brushes my cheek and he shows me some hair that has escaped from my ponytail.

There is pink woven within the brown.

I'm furious with myself. Angrily, I scrunch my eyes and demand that my hair goes back to brown. I'm not ready to be pink.

Another little girl, the same age skips towards us. This one is the Wicked Witch of the West, minus the green face.

"I'm bored," the Wicked Witch announces. I look beyond the girls and see that the pageantry is ending. There are less than half the people that were there before in the park.

I look at the two girls and realize they are twins. I wonder who decided which one would be 'Good' while the other 'Wicked.'

"How can you be bored if you can do magic?" I ask. The words sound strange coming out of my mouth. Remus looks at me in surprise and gently puts his arm around my waist. This time, I don't pull away.

The Good Witch wrinkles her nose in such a way that she is like me when I was a child, trying to morph. "These are just costumes. We're not really witches," she says, almost apologetically.

"I bet you can do magic," I say. My breath catches in my throat; I'm not sure what I'm doing. But somehow, it feels like the right thing to do.

"All little girls can do magic," Remus says softly. He gives me a wink and I find myself really smiling back at him for the first time in forever.

"Not us," the Wicked Witch says, shaking her head.

"Even you," I say as my hand goes behind my back and finds my wand. I'm sure I could get in all sorts of trouble for what I'm about to do. But somehow, I don't care. Right now, all I want to do is let these little girls believe they can do magic.

I concentrate on the Good Witch's sparkly wand and utter_ "Taleawasi,"_ in my head, while flicking my wand behind my back. The wand, with it's bright pink ribbons floats in the air and I guide it into the Wicked Witch's hands.

"Look what you did," Remus says, holding my waist tighter. I lean into him, trying to get warm. The sun is ready to set and I am so cold.

The Good Witch is jumping up and down excitedly, but the Wicked Witch is pouting. Another flick of my wand and I whisper, _"Virgawasi,"_ concentrating on the small toy broomstick. I lift it up in the air and let it fall in the Good Witch's hands.

Both girls are thrilled with themselves. They run away without even a word. I watch them run and lean my head on Remus' shoulder. I have missed our closeness.

"You do realize you could get thrown in the American version of Azkaban for that, right?" Remus asks. But I know he is only teasing. So I shrug and close my eyes.

* * *

_They were shown __into a small room where they could yell and shout and cry in privacy. Remus helped Tonks into her chair, a little gesture that always touched her, but now almost seemed cruel. _

_There was only one decision that had to be made now, and it was mainly hers. Would she induce labor or wait a week or two to go into labor naturally? Tonks didn't even need to think. How could they ask her to carry a dead child inside of her for two weeks? A child that once had been alive and well and everything she dreamed?_

_Tonks waited for Remus to ask the question that she knew was coming. 'What had she done wrong?' But the question never came. While Tonks lay her head on the table and cry, he sat next to her, gently rubbing her back. Instead, the question ran over and over and over in her own head, like a mantra. She had failed her daughter._

* * *

"They're back," Remus whispers. "And they've brought parents." 

I open my eyes to see the Good and Wicked Witch running towards us happily. "Oh Merlin," I mutter under my breath. I stick my wand in the waist band of my jeans.

"We tried to magic again but we couldn't!" the Good Witch pouted. "Mommy and Daddy wanted to see us do magic!"

I glance at Remus, who is doing his best not to laugh. His arm is still around me and I am slightly amazed that I haven't pulled away. I look up innocently at the parents.

"I'm sorry," the mother says. She looks around forty and is dressed as the Scarecrow. She is smiling. The father is smiling as well, though I 'm not sure why, with the amount of silver face paint he is sporting as the Tin Man.

"The girls can be a handful," the father says. "They're convinced they did magic in front of you."

"They did," I say, surprising myself. My hand sneaks behind my back to find my wand. "Witches, do you want to show your mum and dad your magic?"

The girls jump up and down excitedly and out of the corner of my eye, I see Remus bringing his wand behind his back.

"I bet you can make your parent's hats switch," Remus says. He looks at the Tin Man's hat, so I concentrate on the Scarecrow's.

"On three, point your wands at your parent's hats and say the magic words," I say. "One…two…three…"

"Abracadabra!" the girls cry in unison just as Remus and I mutter, _"Comptiwasi."_

The hats hover over the parent's heads momentarily, and we guide them to the opposite person's head. They are impressed and the witches are delighted.

"That's amazing!" the mother says happily. The little girls have taken their father by the hand and are leading him away. But not before they wave merrily at Remus and me. "Are you both magicians?"

"Something like that," Remus replies. "Smoke and mirrors, that sort of thing."

"I bet your children love that," the mother says. Then seems to think better of herself. "Do you have children?"

"No," Remus says as I answer, "Yes."

Remus looks at me in disbelief. In ten months I have not acknowledged once that we had a child. A child that never had the chance to live. And suddenly I have told a complete stranger.

"Our daughter died," Remus says, gripping my waist so tightly that I think I might not be able to breath.

The mother looks uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry," she says, her eyes immediately fixing on her own two daughters. "Well, thank you for making my girls so excited…Happy Halloween."

Remus and I both mutter the words back to her as she walks away. There is silence. But this is not an uncomfortable silence. This is a reflective silence. Everything has changed and I think we both need to time to accept it.

I look at Remus and he is looking at me so intensely that I feel like I'll melt under his gaze. Nine months ago, a week ago, an hour ago I would have. Now I simply stare back.

"What would we have dressed Cassie as, do you think?" I ask.

* * *

_They told no one that day. They could barely accept the facts themselves, how could they tell anyone else? That night, instead of reading to Tonks' belly and dancing lovingly together, they wept. When they tried to go to sleep, Tonks' hands clutched her belly like she was a child holding onto her favorite blanket, refusing to let go. Remus held on to her the same way._

* * *

The dams have burst open. We do not go Pickering Square to see Salem's wizarding world. We eat dinner at a small Muggle café and use a privacy charm so we are not disturbed. We talk, really talk for the first time since Cassie died. 

I realize then how deep my depression ran, how much it has affected Remus. We both cry. We both laugh. We both remember.

Somehow by the end of our meal I have joined him in his side of the booth. We are not touching though. But we are close. He wipes my tears from my eyes and I am reminded of just how strong he is. I no longer want to walk the line of my grief alone. I want to walk with Remus.

* * *

_This time in the elevator, they didn't touch. Tonks felt his eyes on her like a silent accusation, though he never said a word. This time the Healer's Assistants avoided their eyes when they walked in. They signed forms and made decisions. Did Tonks want to use pain reduction spells. Yes. She would have asked them to Stupefy her if they were willing. Did they want to spend time with the baby after the delivery? _

_Cassie had been a part of her for eight months. Tonks couldn't just let her go._

_The labor was longer than Tonks hoped. It hurt more than she thought it was going to. When she made that last push, the push that every mother dreams of, there was no crying baby on the other end, only silence. The Healer cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a blanket. _

"_Your daughter," she said, putting the child in Tonks' arms. _

"_Cassie," Tonks whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Remus half lay next to her. They both couldn't take their eyes off of her. Cassie was beautiful. _

_She looked just like Tonks' dreams. Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes. Fine strands of hair, not quite any color were on top of her head. _

_They sat in silence, staring at what they had created, until Remus finally asked, "May I hold her?" _

_Tonks nodded, and they carefully transferred Cassie from her arms to his. Seeing her in his arms hurt more than Tonks dreamt possible. Remus would have been such a wonderful father to her. He could have taught her so much, loved her so much…_

_A Healer's Assistant came into the room and took their daughter away. And Tonks felt like she would never be whole again._

* * *

We walk back to the hotel. After dinner and the raw emotion we have just shared, we are exhausted. About half way there, Remus notices that I am shivering and he takes his jacket off and puts it around my shoulders. I want to protest that he'll be too cold, but I keep my mouth shut. He wants to do this for me and I want to let him. 

In the lobby of the hotel, Remus takes my hand. I stop walking and close my eyes. I remember how perfectly our hands fit together even though his are much bigger than mine. I remember how perfectly we fit together.

My eyes still closed, I feel Remus put his arms around me, enveloping me completely. My head rests on his chest while my arms wrap around his waist.

"I love you, Nymphadora," Remus whispers into my ear. Over and over the past ten months he has told me this. But I had stopped telling him back. No longer.

"I love you, too, Remus," I say softly. I look up, wondering how I will ever thank him for forcing me to come here, the chance to go forward with our lives.

He lowers his head and kisses me gently on the lips, right in the middle of the hotel lobby. It is a chaste kiss, but one that promises so much more.

And suddenly, I want more. I want to move on. I want the chance to hold a baby, our baby, in my arms. I had thought that by even thinking of having another baby would be failing Cassie somehow. But I was wrong. I want to celebrate my daughter. I want another child.

I take Remus' hand and we walk to the elevators. We walk inside and are alone. The moment the door is closed, I pull Remus to me and kiss him. Really kiss him. His arms are around my waist and he is crushing me to him. Within moments, I feel his hardness against me. And it just feels so damn right.

The elevator doors open and we don't break away. I don't want anything to break this fragile connection we have somehow managed to find again. Remus fumbles through his trouser pockets, looking for the Muggle key to the hotel room. When he takes too long, I take out my wand and non-verbally open the door.

We make it to the bed and are lying next to each other. Remus breaks away. I can see there is some hesitation in his eyes, which are so bright. He is afraid.

"What do you want?" he whispers as he caresses my cheek.

I lean my head back and close my eyes. I want to tell him that I am afraid, too. Because the world we live in isn't a fair world. It is a world where a seventeen year old boy will sacrifice his own life so that the rest of us can live. A world where even the most coveted of babies can die without a moment's notice. There are no guarantees in this world and I am finally ready to accept that.

My eyes open and I look at him again. His eyes, still fearful, are mixed with something beautiful. They are mixed with hope. I quickly scrunch my nose and Remus' face tells me I've changed my hair from brown to pink. I pull him on top of me and take his hand.

"I want us to make a baby."


	4. A Love Story

**A/N - The concept of this story is originally from thetreacletart's fic, _Every Snupin Ever Written. _ Borrowed with permission. Many thanks to mollycoddles for the beta work!**

* * *

**Remus and Tonks: A Love Story**

"They really are good for each other, aren't they?" asked Hermione Granger, looking over at the abandoned dance floor, abandoned save for the bride and groom. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin were happily dancing together, if one could call simply swaying slowly not quite in time to the music, dancing.

"Who?" Ron Weasley asked. The other three at the table all turned to stare at him, making him quite uncomfortable and wondering if another trip to the desert table would be in order.

"Who?" mocked Ginny Weasley. "Stupid git. Whose wedding did we just attend?"

"Right," said Ron, thinking that a third piece of cake would hit the spot right about now.

"I still can't quite believe it," said Harry Potter. "It, dunno, seems weird somehow."

"Weird?" asked Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Yeah, weird," said Harry defensively. "I mean what could they possibly have in common?"

A silence settled over the quartet as they pondered the question.

"I bet the sex is really good," Ron said finally, then quickly swatting the napkin Ginny threw at him and rubbing his shoulder where Hermione punched him. Hard. "What'd I say?"

"Their relationship has to be more than sex, doesn't it?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Doesn't it?"

"Well, a werewolf probably doesn't get much action," said Harry tentatively, taking another sip of his wine.

"What if…what if…" Ginny trailed off, looking at the couple.

"What if what?" asked Hermione.

"What if Harry is right?" asked Ginny. "Maybe Remus wanted girl help and Tonks was willing to help him out?"

"Remus is a virgin?" asked Ron, his eyes widening. The remark landed him another punch in the shoulder. He went back to finishing off his fourth or was it his fifth glass of wine.

"Maybe he was," said Ginny, clearly warming up to the topic. "Can't you see it? Remus pushing his hair out of his face and asking Tonks if she'd be willing to help him out."

"Remus is almost forty," said Harry, shaking his head. "Forty. That's ancient."

"Maybe Tonks was the virgin," injected Hermione. "Maybe she chose never to have sex because she could never be sure if someone loved her for her, so she waited. But then couldn't handle it anymore and asked Remus to sleep with her."

Ron quietly took the glass of wine that Hermione was holding out of her hand and placed it away from her. Hermione promptly picked it up again and took a large swallow.

"But if one or the other was a virgin, that's not going to make it good sex," said Ron, matter of factly.

"It will if you practice a lot," whispered Hermione.

Ron almost seemed to blush. "Good point."

"I wonder if werewolves howl in bed?" mused Ginny.

"What?" demanded Harry, Ron and Hermione at once.

"Given this some thought?" asked Harry, putting his arm around her.

"Of course not, but I guess I can picture Professor Lupin letting go a bit, embracing his more animalistic side," said Ginny defensively. "A low growl when he releases all his inhibitions, perhaps? Might be a bit of a turn on."

"I'll make a note of that," Harry whispered in her ear, causing Ginny's cheeks to redden.

"I always thought Lupin was gay," said Ron frankly.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "When I saw Remus and Sirius hug in the Shrieking Shack, I wondered, but then I thought I was imaging it."

"You never thought that Remus and Sirius were getting it on at Grimmauld Place?" asked Ginny. "I thought so."

"Me, too," said Harry slowly, as if a light just turned on. "Maybe that's what happened."

"Remus and Tonks?"

"Sure," said Harry, warming up to the theme. "Maybe Remus and Sirius were in a happy relationship when Sirius died. Then Tonks tried to console Remus and eventually Remus started loving her instead."

"A bit twisted, if you asked me," said Ron, shaking his head.

"I wonder if she can morph into a man…" Harry trailed off.

"You wonder that," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "I think it was her family. Wasn't her mum Sirius' favorite cousin? She must have known Remus. Maybe Tonks asked her mum to set her up with someone and Mrs. Tonks, not knowing Tonks was in the Order, set her up with Remus!"

"They could have just been betrothed from when she was born," Harry said. "Wizarding families do that, right?"

"Maybe centuries ago," Hermione said with a huff. "If her family was involved, wouldn't it make more sense for them to know each since she was little?"

"I guess. Maybe Sirius babysat for her a lot when she was young and brought Remus along," said Ginny. "Wouldn't it be romantic if Tonks knew then that she was going to marry Remus?"

"At age five?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Okay, maybe not," said Ginny quickly.

"Did Tonks ever mention having rows with her dad?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied.

"Well, maybe Tonks and her dad don't get along and she's trying to find a father figure in Remus," said Harry.

Ron practically spit his drink. "I row with Mum all the time but that doesn't mean I'm looking for a mother figure in Hermione."

"Ignore Harry, Ron," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"It has to have something with him being a werewolf," Hermione said quickly. "I mean, it sort of makes him wild, a bit naughty. That can be very attractive."

"I can be naughty," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione patted him on the knee. "I know, Ron. I know."

"And wild."

"I know, Ron."

"I heard once that werewolves mate for life," Harry said.

"No way! Only one person for life?" Ron asked, perking up. But then immediately regretted the question when Hermione punched his shoulder. Again. Right where he was fairly sure a bruise would be forming.

"Can't you picture it? Remus and Tonks were up really late, maybe drinking. They kissed, and the next thing they knew, they were both starkers. Remus couldn't stop himself and then had to tell Tonks that they were mates. For life," said Harry.

"That certainly would explain the wedding," considered Ron.

"Well, I heard that werewolves had incredible sexual powers close to a full moon," said Ginny, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "Maybe Tonks couldn't say no after one go."

"Don't blue moons make werewolves…" Hermione trailed off.

"Make werewolves what?" asked Harry.

"Never mind," Hermione said far too quickly.

"Make werewolves what?" repeated Harry.

"Fine, blue moons make werewolves….lustful," said Hermione, her cheeks turning red. "I read it somewhere."

"How do you both know so much about werewolves and their mating habits?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Research," answered Hermione briskly.

"And why were you researching?" asked Ron.

"Because practically every girl had a crush on Lupin when he taught at Hogwarts," said Ginny quickly. "Once he was outed, it was almost impossible to find a decent book on werewolves in the library."

"You had a crush on Lupin?" asked Ron to Hermione, his mouth open slightly.

"Hermione also had a crush on Lockhart, mate," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Did you have a crush on every male Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had?" Ron demanded. "Did you have a crush on Moody?"

"Alastor Moody was one of the finest Aurors this century," said Hermione with dignity as Harry and Ginny started laughing.

A smattering of applause rippled through the small crowd that remained as Remus and Tonks left the dance floor. Most of the wedding guests had gone home some time ago. Arthur and Molly were sitting at a table, arms around each other while Neville and Luna walked up to the table, holding hands and Neville holding a bottle of wine.

"Just what we need," said Ron eagerly, holding out his goblet for more wine. Neville quickly refilled everyone's glasses and he and Luna sat down, looking exhausted.

"How do you think Remus and Tonks became a couple?" asked Harry, his voice slightly slurred.

Neville mumbled something while Luna said, "It's obvious, isn't it?" She looked over towards the couple, where Tonks was sitting in Remus' lap at a table across the room. "I think Tonks is a werewolf."

Ron almost spit out his drink at Luna's words. "A werewolf?" he asked. "I think we would know if Tonks was a werewolf."

"Maybe Remus accidentally bit her one full moon or maybe she demanded that he bite her," Luna said dreamily. "So they always will be able to keep each other company during the full moon."

"Right," said Hermione said. "Moving on-"

"Or it could have something to do with the fact that because of the Grifteg Conspiracy, both werewolves and metamorphs are sterile," Luna continued with a small yawn, resting her head on Neville's shoulder. "That would form a deep bond."

"Did the Ministry pass any kind of law, forcing werewolves to marry?" asked Ron.

"That would explain the wedding, but not the almost four years, counting that one not happy year, that they've been together," said Hermione, putting her arm around Ron's shoulders and taking a sip of wine.

A silence fell over the group and they all seemed lost in their thoughts, or at the very least, their drinks. Ron found himself wondering if everyone could use another piece of cake, ignoring the grumblings of his stomach.

"Didn't you think once that Tonks was in love with Sirius?" asked Ginny suddenly.

Harry squirmed a little in his seat. "A bit silly now that I think about it," Harry said.

"Maybe she was!" said Hermione, clapping her hands together and almost losing her drink in the process. "Have you heard of Cyrano de Bergerac? Maybe Sirius was in love with Tonks! And he wasn't sure how to win her heart so he had Remus help him and write poetry and sonnets and letters…"

Luna looked at Hermione quizzically. "How would poetry and sonnets make a difference?"

Hermione ignored her. "And Tonks read the letters and thought they were from Sirius and she fell in love with the man that wrote the letters, which was actually Remus," she sighed. "Beautiful."

"I bet it was just from being in the Order," Neville said quietly. "They might have had a mission together, their lives in danger-"

"They weren't sure if they'd survive so they decided to have sex because it might be their last night on earth," finished Ron proudly, whose head promptly flew forward when Hermione cuffed him.

"Maybe he fell in love with her during an Order mission. I mean, she could morph into anything," Ginny said, ignoring the way the men's eyes glazed over slightly. "Maybe she was deep undercover and he fell in love with her not realizing that it was her!"

"I think we're making this far too complicated," said Hermione after some thought. "I bet Sirius set them up, played match maker or something."

"I could see that. Sirius would want both of them to be happy," said Ginny. "He must have thought they'd make each other happy."

"Which they obviously do, hence the wedding," said Harry, taking Ginny's wrist and helping her settle onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Or Tonks decided Remus needed some more fun in his life, so she took him out to a dance club or something," said Ron, looking proud of his idea. "It was just natural from there."

"Tonks can barely stay up on her own two feet, can you imagine her trying to dance?" snickered Harry.

"Maybe that's it!" said Luna, hers eyes bulging slightly. "Maybe Tonks had to go to a ball of some sort and needed to learn how to dance. And Remus taught her!"

"Dancing is so romantic," Hermione sighed.

"I love dancing," said Ginny, her head resting against Harry's.

"Tonks tripped and fell right into Remus' arms and it was love at first sight," mused Hermione with a smile.

Just then, Molly and Arthur Weasley walked by the table, holding hands, looking very content.

"Mum!" Ginny cried. "Do you know how Remus and Tonks got together?"

"We don't know the specifics," Molly started. "But it's pretty obvious to me what happened."

"What?" asked everyone at the table eagerly.

"Well, they are both shape shifters, so they had that to bond over," Molly said. She stopped at looked at her husband.

"Being in the Order was stressful," Arthur continued. "Remus and Tonks were paired for a number of missions and became good friends. Very good friends. From there, I just assumed that a love blossomed between them, much like all of you."

Molly and Arthur walked away, leaving the table in silence except for some very meaningful gazes.

Remus and Tonks then walked across the dance floor, laughing happily together as she tripped slightly over her pale pink wedding dress. Remus steadied her, twirled her around once and then kissed her hard on the lips.

"We could always ask them, you know," Ginny said tentatively.

But no one said a word as the newlywed couple walked out of the banquet hall.

Ron cleared his throat. "So is it possible, then, that werewolves mate for life?"


End file.
